September First
by magicbound
Summary: Cedric and Harry meet up on the first of September to release some much needed tension. PWP, oral, oneshot. First story ever!


Author's Notes: My first story ever! Whee! After years of lurking I finally gathered enough courage to submit one. I've a lot of unfinished stories here, but time will tell if they ever get posted here. Anyway, this is a PWP. Reviews of any kind will be appreciated.

"You came."

The handsome brunette smiled at the relief that colored those two short words. The addressee took a few tentative steps forward, a look of yearning distorting the otherwise perfect face.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world, Harry." The brunette Hufflepuff said shyly. Cedric Diggory, lady-killer extraordinaire, flashed a tentative grin at the now-smiling fourth year Gryffindor.

"I missed you." Just those three words, it was enough to bring a bright, genuine smile from the seventh year.

"I missed you too."

Harry boldly took a step closer to the waiting Hufflepuff. Without so much as a by-your-leave, wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck, stood on his tiptoes and aggressively claimed the older boy's lips with his own.

Cedric let out a smothered moan of delight as he bent down, opening his mouth to the younger boy's advances. God, he missed this. He missed the touch, the feel of Harry's silky tongue claiming his own, of how that slick muscle left no room for protestations as it greedily explored his own mouth. He missed those small, lithe hands traveling all over his body possessively. He missed everything about the younger boy, who had been driving him crazy for the last six months with his ministrations.

Cedric was falling head over heels for the younger boy, and there was nothing in the world that would make him give that up.

"Ced, you've been working out," came the mischievous statement, as those maddeningly skillful hands caressed the outlines of well-defined musculature. With an almost sinful touch, Harry's fingers slipped beneath the older boy's upper clothing, lightly tracing the gentle curve of his pectorals before gently tweaking his erect nipples. Cedric's knees almost buckled at that touch.

"Yeah, well, I knew how much you liked seeing muscles… I don't want you looking at other men, Harry. I want you to look at me, and only me…" Cedric purred, panting lightly.

"You did that for me? Wow Ced, I'm touched," Harry said sincerely, kissing at his lover's sensitive spot, just below his jawline. He heard—and felt—Cedric's rumbling moan, and the sound sent rippling chills through his spine.

Back to kissing, to groping, with the younger not giving ground. Not that Cedric minded—he never minded Harry's domination.

Being dominated was his own special aphrodisiac.

He'd tried being on top, once. It was okay, but he had more intense orgasms whenever his lover was the one really _giving_ it to him.

"Take off your clothes Ced, I want to see the results of your hard work." Harry instructed, smiling slightly as he said so. Suppressing a delighted shudder, Cedric pulled away and slowly, teasingly, removed the multiple layers of clothing that comprised his Hogwarts uniform.

The robe, first—which was immediately spread on the cool, grass-covered ground. Next, the sweater, then the white, collared, button-down undershirt. At Harry's insistence, Cedric left his striped tie on, letting it rest on the enviable curves of his muscled pectorals and his ripped abdominals.

"Nice… very nice…" Harry breathed out, lust coming to the forefront of his emerald-green eyes. Cedric's eyes shone brightly as Harry lowered his lips once more, capturing the older boy's kiss-swollen lips. He pressed his body down, and was rewarded when Cedric bucked his hips upwards, meeting him with a short but powerful gasp.

Without even stopping their heated liplock, Harry slid his hands down Cedric's defined chest, down his torso and finally alighted on Cedric's pant button. Giving the straining bulge a soft caress, Harry then proceeded to savagely rip off the older boy's remaining clothes. With a quick, silent spell, Harry then Banished Cedric's clothes into a nearby bush.

"You're still as hot as ever, Ced…" Harry breathed, as his questing fingers made contact with the older Hufflepuff's hard, hot erection. The brown-haired male let out a shaky, shuddering moan as Harry's playful fingers lightly brushed his hot rod. Teasingly, Harry ran his fingers lightly over the older boy's throbbing ten-inch boner, drinking in the moans that came from his larger lover whenever his fingertips brushed the swollen head.

"Still haven't lost your touch, I see…" Cedric said breathily, looking up at the younger boy through his long lashes.

"I had lots of practice," Harry said, smirking. The brunette's reaction was exactly as he thought it would be.

"Harry James Potter! Are you telling me… are you trying to imply…" Cedric said, a combination of genuine shock and unbridled jealousy warring across his perfect face. From the looks of it, the jealousy part won, hands down.

For Cedric, his mind was being consumed by an overwhelming dose of irrational jealousy. He couldn't begin to think that Harry was interested in other men, never mind being in intimate relations with them… no! After all the hard work he did over the summer, after the grueling, torturous Muggle physical regimen he endured – just for the sake of pleasing his Gryffindor – someone had the temerity to come between them? Harry Potter was _his_!

Cedric Diggory was, at the moment, more than ready to commit cold-blooded murder.

Harry saw this, however. Hurriedly, he ran his hands up and down Cedric's heaving body, while kissing the brunette deeply. This calmed the brunette Hufflepuff down, but not much.

"Relax cowboy." Harry whispered, gently licking Cedric's ear as he did so. The taller boy let out a moan at this. "You're so easy to rile up. I would never look at another. Why would I, when I have my very own Mr. Perfect?"

"Y-yes, Harry… I'm yours…" The words seemed to have the desired effect, as Cedric moaned and pressed his hips even harder against the younger student. Merlin, he needed to be fucked. "P—please Harry, do me…"

"Cedric," Harry admonished, his eyes twinkling playfully, "Someone's been teaching you naughty things."

Cedric only moaned in response, thrusting upwards to get some much-needed friction against his aching member. Without warning, a thick, hot, throbbing _something_ had been shoved into his mouth, and down his throat.

"Swallow that, my Cedric," Harry purred, watching as the older boy's lips stretched around his cock, "I want you to prepare that, and prepare it _thoroughly_." In response, the older blond only growled, then forcefully swallowed, causing the erect cock to slide down a few inches further.

"Uh… oh Ced, you suck cock like no one else…" Harry moaned. Lost in his pleasure, he finally reached down and braced Cedric's head firmly, before starting to drive himself forcefully into that willing wetness. It was a rough face-fucking, and from the look on the older boy's face, he was enjoying it as thoroughly as the younger one did. Cedric started humming low in his throat, further massaging the thick tool that was currently lodged there and bringing an anguished keening from the Gryffindor.

"Ooh, your mouth is as sweet as ever… Merlin I missed this…" Harry moaned as he continued thrusting without restraint into the older student's well-trained mouth. The seventh year, on his end, continued to greedily swallow the phallus lodged deep in his throat. Any thought of discomfort was swept away at the familiar heat delving deep into his mouth.

"C—Ced, I think I'm gonna come…" Harry panted, struggling to pull out of the inviting heat. He wanted to spill inside another orifice; although feeding his Hufflepuff hottie was another quirk of his, right now he wanted to ensure that his seed came out into the tight warmth of the older boy's ass.

Cedric, on the other hand, seemed to have other ideas. He started swallowing continuously, creating an undulating motion against the throbbing member. When he felt the tool inside his mouth start to expand, he hurriedly locked his thick forearms around the younger man's waist, ensuring that the Gryffindor could not pull out prematurely.

With a deep roar, a shudder racked the younger one's body as his pent-up sexual tension finally released itself, spilling his seed deep into the Hufflepuff's throat. As Cedric's grip slackened, Harry immediately pulled out, spilling the still-spurting come across the handsome Hufflepuff's face.

"Damn… I didn't quite mean to spill it across your face, Ced. Sorry." Harry said, attempting to wipe the gunk away with a corner of his robes. Cedric, however, only blocked his attempts with a wide smile.

"Don't worry yourself, love. I want to wear your essence with pride."

"Ah Ced, sweet as always. You're ever the perfect gentleman, even in… circumstances like this." Harry said, chuckling.

"Harry, please tell me we're not done yet. I haven't seen you in nearly two months." Cedric whined, arranging his face into a pout. He knew the younger boy could never resist that look. True to form, the boy-who-lived only scowled, but acceded to his request.

"You know me better than that, Ced. After all, when have I ever given you less than what you require?"

"True, that," Cedric said, laughing. The sticky white come splattered across his face was enough to reawaken the desire in Harry's chest. Seeing this, the older Hufflepuff waggled his eyebrows suggestively, leaned up and whispered, "So, shall we get on to round two?"

Releasing a loud bout of laughter at the comment, Harry finished reinforcing the privacy charms around their area of the lake, then delved down to give his lover the kind of _attention_ that he'd been starving after.

It was going to be a long September first.


End file.
